Phoebe5:New Beginnings
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe begins a new life in part five.


Phoebe5: New Beginnings 

Phoebe Halliwell walked into the Manor with a new short haircut, a new outfit and carrying some gifts that Darryl and Shelia had given her. She also still carried with her the loss of her two sisters, but she was now determined to go on.

"Oh my God!" she said walking into the house looking at the mess. "I haven't cleaned or thrown out anything in weeks. Was I that deep in my wallowing in my own pity?"

There were dozens of food containers thrown about. It looked like nothing had been touched since the last night the Halliwell's went after those demons.

"I have one very important task before any others." she said to herself. Phoebe went up two flights of stairs. In the attic she ran her hand over the cover of the Book of Shadows. The ancient green binding had not changed since the night she had found it in that chest almost two years before. Inside the book many spells had been used or added. Many had just appeared when needed; after all it was a book of magic. Phoebe flipped through the pages stopping here and there. How many times had she flipped through those pages looking for the right spell, trying to learn about the world of magic or just searching for who knows what?

"Never again!" she shouted out loud as she slapped the cover for what she hoped was the last time. She picked it up off the ancient bookstand and placed it back in the same trunk she had found it in.

"You don't know how close you came to being kindling for a fire!" she said. "But I may need you, sometime in the future. Hopefully my magical days are over. I have had ENOUGH. Farewell, CHARMED ONES" she said sadly as she closed the trunk.

"We'll see!" said Piper's spirit looking over her shoulder.

Down to her room, she changed into her grubby work clothes with her hair up in a bandana. She got out several large trash bags and started carting out the garbage. In a way she was discarding all of her old life. She picked up, swept and cleaned. In a few days the Manor looked great, the pantries were stuffed and Phoebe sat down in her kitchen making a list of the things she had to do.

"Cooking lessons, definitely. I'm on my own now. I've missed a whole semester, but I'm definitely going back. Probably need to get a business degree now. P3 doesn't run itself. Some new business like clothes. Maybe Prue has some I can start with. Good lord. I'm going to turn into Prue! Keep life fun and practical, too. Piper would do that. You know Phoebes; you're just starting over. Like when you first got to New York. Only this time I'm GOING to succeed! I have plenty of money to start, but to live I'm going to have to keep the club running. Still need the cash coming in to pay bills and keep the Manor up. Personally? Let's put the guys on the back burner for a while. I have to get my life in order first," said Phoebe finishing out her goals.

A couple of nights later she walked into P3 looking like a million dollars. Well, three quarters of a million. She had a completely new sophisticated look and wore her first new formal designer dress.

"Phoebe!" said Paul, Piper's old assistant. "You look wonderful! We need a Halliwell here to give the place its spark. The club's been doing pretty well, but the regulars miss Piper's bubbly personalities."

"As do I. But it's my place now and I have to keep it running. And we will be successful. I know it! You can't tell me how much I appreciate you running it these past weeks. I was just too despondent. But now we're moving on," said Phoebe first looking sorrowful and then optimistic.

"You're sounding more like Piper, Phoebes," exclaimed Paul.

"And acting a little more like Prue. Maybe that's something else I inherited. They'll live on in me. Paul order a small sign to put on the wall as people come in. It should read, 'Dedicated to two loving sisters, Piper and Prudence Halliwell. Two charming women.' Would you do that for me? Please, Paul?" Phoebe said with a tear in her eye. "I don't think I could really do it."

"Absolutely!" he agrred.

"We're not turning this into a mausoleum, but were not going to forget either. You've been such a help to Piper and now to me. Paul, I can't run this place and go back to school without you. Ten percent of P3 is now yours. Congratulations, partner," said Phoebe.

"Uh, Phoebe. I don't know what to say!" he stammered.

"Just say yes. I don't want to run it alone and you'll give me that extra bit if it's yours, too!" she said beaming.

So Pheebs spent her nights and days learning the nightclub business. Her new school session wouldn't start until fall. Old regulars kept coming and Phoeebs' extra twist in the club brought in new customers and even more business. She was so busy that she barely had time to think about her sisters or her own love life. Life wasn't perfect, but it was good for Phoebe.

A few weeks later, while Phoebe was behind the bar a familiar face sat down across from her. "Mark! It is so good to see you! How is everyone at school! You look so well!" said Phoebe.

"Oh, pretty much the same. We can't wait for you to get back this fall. I guess we won't see you much since you'll be changing major," said Mark.

"Oh come on. I never had a major before and you know it. But I'll need something to keep this old place running. Hey, I can't tell you how much it meant that you stuck by me those first couple of weeks with my family gone. I really had nowhere else to turn. I was a mess for a long time," exclaimed Phoebe.

"Well. You were always a good friend and lots of fun. It was my pleasure, Phoebe Halliwell," he said putting his hand on her hand.

Chills ran through Phoebe and she pulled back a moment.

"Did I say something?" he asked.

"No, no. Like I said you were wonderful. My personal life is still a mess though. How about dinner between two old friends tomorrow night? I haven't had a night off in weeks and I want to hear everything." said Phoebe.

"Sure. Sounds great!" said Mark.

"Great. Meet me here at seven. Paul can run the joint tomorrow night. See you then!" said Phoebe cheerfully.

That night Pheebs and Mark had a great time. It was the first time she had laughed so much since before... They went to a new Chinese restaurant and then when dancing at, believe it or not, a nightclub. But running one was the furthest from Phoebes' mind. She just wanted to have fun, but her idea of fun was just getting to together with an old friend. It's not that something had died inside Phoebe, she had just mellowed a bit or maybe she had taken on part of her sisters' personalities. There used be three and now there was just one and Phoebes was determined to do her best for all three of them.

At the door of Halliwell Manor Phoebe was still laughing at Mark's last joke. It was three in the morning and she still had energy to go on. Mark moved in to try and kiss her.

"No, Mark. Please don't. Please leave this evening perfect. It's not that I don't want to, but like I said earlier my personal life is still a mess. I haven't thought about them much, but I do need more time to get over my sisters," said Phoebe.

"I understand. I'll see you around." said Mark.

"No wait. The new James Bond movie is out. How about Friday night?" said Phoebe smiling and raising her forehead. "I love to see it with you."

"I'll call. Good night, Phee," he said.

"Good night, Mark. It was a lovely evening." Phoebe replied.

She closed the door and sighed deeply. "Someday. Mark. Maybe someday,"

THE END


End file.
